Ninja Progress
The Ninja Progress is an interface window that reads the player's progress in the different games of Card-Jitsu. It is available from an icon on the bottom-right corner of the screen at the Dojo and its nearby rooms, and also from the starter decks' icons via the inventory. The Ninja Progress interface consists of 3 main parts: *Videos unlocked from the Card-Jitsu Snow progress. *Cards the player owns. *Progress of the player in Card-Jitsu, Card-Jitsu Fire, Card-Jitsu Water, Card-Jitsu Snow. Progress in the different games In all the different games of Card-Jitsu, each player has a progress bar of his own from 0% to 100%. Whenever reaching 100%, the bar would be reset, and the player would then get a higher rank in the game, until reaching the highest rank possible (Ninja, Fire Ninja, Water Ninja or Snow Ninja, depends on the game). When receiving a higher rank, if there are some extra percentages from the previous game, they would rollover to the progress bar after it had been reset. In all games but Card-Jitsu Snow, Sensei wins every time while being challenged by a player who hasn't reached the highest progress level. Card-Jitsu When first talking to Sensei, a penguin will receive their Starter Deck and White Ninja Belt. Then they fight against other players to earn 8 more belts. The higher the belt they become, the longer it takes to reach the next one. Once a player reaches their black belt, they can fight Sensei. Once he is defeated, they will earn their Ninja Mask. Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water In Card-Jitsu Fire and Water, there are 4 different items in each game to assemble the Fire Suit and Water Suit. Just like in the original game, they must fight against other players to make progress and unlock parts of the suit. Once all four items are collected, they can challenge Sensei. When he is defeated they will unlock the Fire Gem and Water Gem, and they will be added to their Amulet. Card-Jitsu Snow The format of Card-Jitsu Snow is different than the traditional progress of the other games. In Card-Jitsu Snow there are many more items to collect than in Fire and Water, such as clothing, videos, and the normal suit. Unlike the first 2 games, where you had to defeat Sensei to earn the gem, you earn the Snow Gem after earning all the items. After earning the gem, the player can challenge Tusk. Once they win, he will be defeated and unlock Tusk's Cape. Starter Decks The starter decks are icons under the Awards section of the inventory, which are given after first talking to Sensei. There are starter decks for all the games of Card-Jitsu, and clicking them opens the main ninja progress window. Before the launch of Card-Jitsu Snow, each game had had its own progress bar. The starter decks are the following: *Starter Deck *Fire Booster Deck *Water Booster Deck *Snow Starter Deck Trivia *When clicking on the description of the belt/percentage you have, it leads you to the Dojo Courtyard. *When battling against Sensei, the percentage goes up, regardless of your current belt. It even has a glitch that the percentage rises above 100, if you keep battling Sensei. This can be fixed when you battle another penguin. *You can watch Card-Jitsu Saga episodes from here. See also *Sensei *Ninja SWF *Ninja Progress Category:Card-Jitsu